This invention relates to hydraulic valve arrangements including a valve adapted to be operably connected to a hydraulic cylinder including a piston rod. The valve includes a valve member movable between at least a neutral position wherein the piston rod is in a fixed position, and a float position wherein the piston rod can move freely.
The invention also relates to soil aerating apparatuses including a towing vehicle and a soil aerating device which includes a drum with tines extending radially from the drum and a control for letting the tines float with the contour of the soil.
Attention is directed to Tennis U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,281 issued July 18, 1972 which discloses a valve with a valve member movable between at least a neutral position and a float position.
This invention provides a hydraulic valve arrangement comprising valve means adapted to be operably connected to a hydraulic cylinder including a piston rod. The valve means includes a valve member movable between at least a neutral position wherein the piston rod is in a fixed position, and a float position wherein the piston rod can move freely. The valve means also includes means for biasing the valve member towards the neutral position. The valve arrangement also includes means for moving the valve member between the valve member positions. The moving means comprises a lever connected to the valve member and pivotally mounted for movement between positions corresponding to the valve member positions. The valve arrangement also includes means for releasably securing the lever in the float position and for selectively preventing and permitting movement of the lever toward the float position wherein the piston rod can move freely.
In one embodiment, the means for releasably securing the lever in the float position comprises a projection on the lever, means for moving the projection between a first position and a second position, and a latch bracket secured adjacent the lever and including an opening disposed so that when the lever is in the float position, the opening receives the projection when in the first position, and the latch bracket holds the projection when in the second position. The projection moves along the lever, and the latch bracket includes a side adjacent the lever. The opening comprises a slot extending from the side.
This invention also provides a soil aerating apparatus comprising a towing vehicle, a soil aerating device comprising a drum, tines extending radially from the drum, and frame means for supporting the drum for rotation about a horizontal axis. The frame means includes a forward end with a draw arm and the forward end is pivotally attached to the towing vehicle so that the frame means is raised and lowered by moving the draw arm. The apparatus also includes means for moving the draw arm. The moving means comprises a hydraulic cylinder including a piston rod. The hydraulic cylinder is connected between the draw arm and the towing vehicle, and the moving means further includes valve means operably connected to the cylinder for extending and retracting the piston rod. The valve means includes a valve member movable between a position wherein the valve means extends the piston rod, a position wherein the valve means holds the piston rod in a fixed position, a position wherein the valve means retracts the piston rod, and a position wherein the valve means permits the piston rod to extend or retract in response to movement of the draw arm.
One of the principal features of this invention is the provision of a valve arrangement including a valve adapted to be operably connected to a hydraulic cylinder including a piston rod. The valve includes a valve member movable between at least a neutral position where the piston rod is in a fixed position and a float position where the piston rod can move freely.
Another of the principal features of the invention is the provision of such a valve arrangement for use with a soil aerating apparatus with a towing vehicle and a soil aerating device. Such a valve arrangement would provide for free floating of the soil aerating device as the contour of the soil changes.
Another of the principal features of the invention is the provision of such a valve arrangement which selectively permits and prevents movement of the valve member into the float position.
Another of the principal features of the invention is the provision of such a valve arrangement which also releasably secures the valve member in the float position.